gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Artie - Brittany Beziehung
Die Artie-Brittany Beziehung ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Artie Abrams und Brittany Pierce, auch Bartie oder Artittany genannt. Überblick 'Staffel Eins' 'Spielverderberspiele' Die beiden performen zusammen mit den New Directions Keep Holding On. Brittany springt in Artie's Richtung bei der Cheorografie. 'Furcht und Tadel' Brittany gibt Artie ein High-Five nach der Rollstuhl Stunde. Bei dem Song ''Proud Mary'' legt Brittany ihre Hand auf Arties Schulter. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' Bei der Performance der Haverbrook Gehörlosenschule des Songs'' Don't Stop Believin', schauen alle Mitglieder der New Directions zu. Brittany winkt ihnen zu und Artie legt ihre Hand wieder runter, und meint kopfschüttelnd "Nein". 'The Power of Madonna Als Finn und Rachel miteinander über der vergangenen Abend sprechen, kann man im Hintergrund sehen wie Artie und Brittany miteinander herumalbern. Schlechter Ruf Sie tanzen zusammen in der Bibiothek zu U Can't Touch This. Der Traum macht Musik In Artie's Traum Sequenz zu ''Safety Dance ''tanzen einige New Directions Mitglieder mit, so auch Brittany. Triumph oder Trauer? Brittany und Artie sind bei Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' Tanzpartner. '''Staffel Zwei 'Grilled Cheesus' Brittany legt ihre Hände, bei der Performance von One of Us, auf Artie's Schulter. 'Duets' Will möchte, dass alle vom Glee Club einen Duettpartner aussuchen. Brittany wählt hierbei Artie. Als die beiden bei ihm zu Hause zum üben sind, klappt es nicht so gut wie er sich die Sache vorgestellt hatte, Brittany trängt ihn zu seinem Bett und fragt ihn ob er nun im Begriff sei seine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren. Am Tag danach kommt Santana auf Artie zu und meint, dass Brittany mit allen Jungs dieser Schule geschlafen hatte und es ihr nichts bedeutet. Brittany bekommt danach eine Abfuhr von ihm und geht allein zu Breadstix. 'Never Been Kissed' Puck kommt zurück vom Knast und sagt, dass er nun auf Bewährung ist, somit sei er nun für die Sicherheit von Artie veranwortlich. Später sind Puck und Artie auf dem Schulhof und singen den Song One Love (People Get Ready), dafür bekommen die beiden Geld von manchen Anderen. Artie schaut zu Brittany und Puck kommt auf die Idee daraus ein Doppeldate zu machen. So gehen Puck und Santana mit Artie und Brittany gemeinsam auf ein Date. Doch es war noch unklar was nun mit Brittany und Artie wird. 'Furt' Artie und Brittany kommen offiziell zusammen. Tina fragt Brittany aus Neugier ob sie nun mit Artie zusammen ist, was Brittany bestätigt. Bei der Hochzeit von Burt und Carole fahrt sie Artie in seinem Rollstuhl hinein, singt und tanzt mit ihm zu Wills Performance von Sway. 'Special Education' Tina geht auf Artie zu, denn sie hat den komischen Verdacht, dass Mike mit Brittany fremd geht. Artie beginnt danach wirklich an diese Vermutung zu glauben und konfrontiert Brittany zweimal deswegen, doch die gibt im zweimal die selbe Antwort: "Nein sie hat nichts mit Mike". Später bei den Sectionals gehen die New Directions Mitglieder alle aufeinander los und meinen, dass sie nicht gemeinsam auf die Bühne gehen wollen. Will unterbricht sie alle. Kurz vor dem Auftritt reden Artie und Brittany nochmal miteinander und sie sagt, dass sie sich total geschämt hat zu ihm zu gehen weil sie den Glückskamm verloren hatte. Artie lächelt und meinte, dass sie magisch sei und so küssen sie sich und gehen gemeinsam auf die Bühne. 'A Very Glee Christmas' Brittany glaubt immer noch an den Weihnachtsmann und alle anderen finden das nur lächerlich. Als die Geschenke von den New Directions verschwunden sind, meint Brittany das es der Weihnachtsmann war der die Geschenke mitgehen lassen hatte. Am Tag drauf hatte Artie einen ReWalk als Geschenk bekommen und alle der New Directions Mitglieder bekommen mit wie er aus dem Rollstuhl steigt. So sind alle glücklich am Ende. 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Brittany ist traurig darüber, dass Artie vom gesamten Footballteam geslushied wurde. 'Silly Love Songs' Artie sing sein Lieblingslied P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) ''für Brittany zum Valentinstag und Mike tanzt dazu für Tina. Am Ende der Folge halten die beiden Händchen bei der Performance von den Dalton Academy Warblers. 'Comeback' Artie ist ein Teil der Band The Justin Bieber Experience, welche zusammen ''Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) performen, wodurch die Mädchen komplett ausflippen. 'Blame It On The Alcohol' Die meiste Zeit sind die Beiden zusammen bei Rachels House Party. Derweil sind schon alle betrunken und Brittany strippt im betrunkenen Zustand. Artie schmeißt mit Geld rum und sagt "I Love You Baby". Nach der Performance von Blame It (On The Alcohol) spielt Brittany an Arties Haaren. 'Sexy' Brittany erzählt Santana, dass sie wahrscheindlich schwanger ist. Santana erzählt es danach den Anderen. Später stellt sich heraus das Brittany einen Storch gesehen und deswegen dachte sie das sie schwanger sei. Nachdem Santana und Brittany offen über ihre Gefühle geredet haben, sagt Santana das sie Brittany liebt und mit ihr zusammen sein möchte. Brittany empfindet genauso jedoch fügt sie noch hinzu, dass sie Artie auch liebt. Deswegen bringt sie es nicht übers Herz mit Artie Schluss zu machen. 'Original Song' Man sieht Szenen in denen beide Händchen halten zu sehen sind. 'A Night of Neglect' Es wird gezeigt, dass die Beiden ein Teil von den Brainiacs sind. 'Born This Way' Santana und Brittany reden über ihre Beziehung. Da sagt Brittany das sie Artie niemals verletzen möchte. Später sehen die New Directions bei Kurt und Blaine's Performance von Somewhere Only We Know zu. 'Rumours' Weil Artie Brittany als dumm bezeichnet, trennen sich die Beiden. So singt Artie Never Going Back. Was ein Versprechen an sich selbst ist, nicht wieder zu ihr zurück zu gehen. 'Prom Queen ' Die beiden machen am Ende zusammen das Abschlussballfoto, womit sie zeigen, dass sie (nur) noch ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander haben. Kategorie:Beziehungen